


Determined (To Be A Distraction)

by mansikka



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Archery, Future, Immortal Alec Lightwood, M/M, Outdoor Sex, POV Magnus Bane, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-11 21:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20552981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: After an injury, Alec is determined to make sure no distractions will stop his arrows from finding their targets. As he trains, Magnus provides the distraction.





	Determined (To Be A Distraction)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is from a prompt from LazyGeisha; she keeps coming up with the best things that I find waiting in my DMs of a morning!

"You know. I'm still not entirely pleased that you are doing this," Magnus said, using magic to create several targets hovering in the air amongst the tree trunks of the forest they were currently stood in. "You should still be _resting_."

"You know I'd do them myself if I could," Alec replied, holding out his hand palm up in offering. Magnus watched the fledgling magic seep up from his hand like little more than wisps of smoke, knowing Alec wouldn't be able to use it for a while.

"That is not what I meant. Which you _know_."

Alec gave him _that_ smile, the one that could lead Magnus into war, or earn them extra hours in bed when Alec wanted to _cuddle_. Which was always. Though that wasn't the point; the point was, Magnus reflected even as he took the necessary paces towards Alec to claim a kiss, was that his _husband_ could convince him to do just about anything with that smile. And he _knew_ it.

"Magnus," Alec said using _that_ voice as he gripped him one-handed by the waist, "I need to practice."

"Why? You are no longer a Shadowhunter who is called to the front lines, or one who is expected to patrol regularly." Though Magnus knew, despite Alec's new _status_, a part of him would always be a Shadowhunter. The more troublesome, stubborn side of him would always be there, which he loved him for; Magnus just wished sometimes that Alec would learn to take better care of himself.

"Still," Alec said, the bow in his free hand dropping down by his side as he turned more towards Magnus, claiming another kiss. "I don't like feeling unprepared."

"You weren't _unprepared_."

"Fine. Out of practice."

"It's only because all of this is _new_ to you," Magnus told him, taking Alec's hand so he could swirl his thumb over his palm. "It's only because you were undergoing all of these changes while still stubbornly continuing to attempt your _normal_ day to day life."

"No. It's because _you_ were in danger, and I wasn't ready for it. And I would give anything, and everything, to keep you safe. Even when I don't need to. Magnus, I don't like feeling like I _can't_ take care of you. Or _anyone_. I could never—I just need to feel better prepared."

Magnus bit back his grumble no matter how affectionate it would come out, locking his arms around Alec's waist and dropping his face against his shoulder. Alec had only completed the necessary trial and ceremonies to become a warlock days before a new demonic threat had descended on Alicante, shaking the very foundations of Idris putting fear in everyone's hearts. Of course Alec wouldn't take the necessary time to heal and adjust, leading out the defense of the city like Magnus was sure no other _Consul_ ever had. Though Alec probably felt obliged to go in and lead anyway; this new _status_ left his title of _Consul_ tenuous, while the Clave figured out if the Accords could be used to exclude him now too, as a new warlock, technically a _Downworlder_. And of course, Magnus couldn't stand idly by letting him do it, nor could he watch with good conscience the destruction of the people of Alicante; Downworlder, and both Mundane and Shadowhunter. Many of whom Magnus had come to care for, or consider friends.

It was Alec defending Magnus that led him to his current predicament, weakened by the changes his body was going through and not given enough time to mend. A simple lack of focus stepping in Magnus' path to shield him had resulted in Alec's _injury_, which had in turn stolen the air from Magnus' lungs. His fury for seeing Alec crumple in front of him had re-energized his own magic, and led to an end to that _battle_ that was far more destructive than anyone had planned. Magnus still didn't care, not even after two weeks had passed. He still couldn't quite shift the image of Alec _falling_.

The moment he had despatched of that demon, Magnus had picked Alec up to take home. In Alec's in-between state of former-Shadowhunter, not-yet-full-warlock, it had taken Magnus and Catarina hours of work to help him recover. And with all the authority of being the High Warlock of Alicante, and Alec's _husband_, Magnus had glowered his way through the halls of the Clave insisting Alec would need time away from work. He'd pulsed magic to aid repairs to the city even as he'd walked away to the fading protests about the Shadowhunters needing their _Consul_, calling back that they would need someone else temporarily in charge.

Which is how they'd ended up here, in a quiet cabin on the edge of a forest, miles from anything around. Magnus had meant it when he'd told Alec he was taking time to fully recover. After everything, he would not be losing Alec now. To Magnus' surprise, Alec hadn't even protested, leaning on Magnus as they'd stumbled through the portal together and going straight to bed as asked. It was only on the eve of them returning to Alicante that the Shadowhunter stubbornness Magnus both loved and was exasperated by had begun to surface. Which meant _arrows_, and _targets_, so that Alec was sure he hadn't forgotten a lifetime of training. That he wasn't so distracted by the things going on around an in him that he couldn't focus on the task that needed to be done.

"So. What exactly is it that you want me to do?" Magnus asked, holding Alec at arm's length to look him over checking for any lingering signs of injury. He was _good_, and _rested_, looking as healthy as he ever did though with a new glow. Magnus thought he might be biased, that he was imagining seeing the new life pulsing in Alec because of his new immortality. It didn't matter either way; Alec was safe, and whole, biased or not.

"I want to practice with these targets. If they can move around, that would be great," Alec added, taking aim at the nearest one.

"I can do that."

"I need you to distract me too," Alec said, without taking his eyes off his next target.

"In what way?"

"Every way. I need to know I _can_ focus. Magnus; I don't want anything to be able to steal my attention like that again. I can't lose _you_, because of a distraction."

"Well. You are _Consul_; you shouldn't need to—"

"If the High Warlock of Alicante is going to dive in headfirst to any kind of battle because it's the right thing to do, how could I stand by as Consul and not do the same?" Alec retorted. Magnus could point out _again_ that it was Alec who had led the way in the _battle_ that had led them here, and that it had been _him_ rushing to catch Alec up, but Alec then turned _that_ raised eyebrow on him. Any comments Magnus had to make were lost.

"Well, okay, Alexander."

"Do whatever you want to me."

"..._anything_?"

Alec smiled, though didn't turn his way again. "Anything."

Magnus slid his fingers across his palms and pulsed his magic. Alec wanted to practice. That didn't mean he couldn't have a little _fun_. He moved to stand behind Alec so that his chest was pressed against his back, raising his arms at his sides and aiming his hands at the targets so they would start to move. He pressed a kiss to Alec's shoulder, lightly gripping him at the waist. Magnus could feel from his posture without even having to look that already he was finding his targets with little effort.

"Too easy," Alec said, leaning back against him.

Magnus snapped his fingers to make the targets move faster, even altering the spell so that they would fade intermittently so Alec would have to search for them. He stepped back giving Alec room to move as he twisted and turned to keep striking his targets, refilling his quiver with arrows since Alec no longer could. Alec struck every target with ease, no matter the speed of their movement or where they were around him. Magnus pulsed his magic to send them higher, and still Alec was perfect with his aim.

"_Still_ too easy," Alec told him prowling across the space between them to kiss him, spinning away once more to hit another target with ease.

"Oh, have it your way."

Magnus twisted his hand to spin up a whirl of leaves around Alec's feet. He didn't falter, only straightened his shoulders, his expression more determined as he sought out his targets. Even when the noise of that whirling wind rose to a pitch that left Magnus wincing, Alec didn't miss. No branches in his path, no random sounds from all directions, no rumbling in the ground beneath their feet seemed to stop him. Even Magnus pulsing magic at Alec's back trying to get him to stumble did nothing to stop Alec and his arrows.

"Are you even trying?" Alec asked when Magnus next came in to view, smirking at him as he let an arrow fly.

"_Fine_."

Magnus snapped his fingers for yet more targets inundating Alec with them, slowly walking towards Alec without taking his eyes off him. He dropped his glamor waiting for Alec to notice his cat eyes. Alec's smile only grew wider when he saw.

"What's that supposed to do? I only see them as a _reward_."

"Oh, and you can have whatever reward you like when you are finished here."

"I intend to," Alec agreed, turning for another target and kissing him as he did. The thwack of the target hit out of sight. Magnus smiled as he felt Alec's lips curl up against his own, stumbling forward when Alec pulled away from him. "Not. Even. Trying."

Magnus narrowed his eyes as Alec turned from him, following and wrapping his arms around his waist from behind. Alec's arrows kept flying when he nuzzled between his shoulder blades, though he did let out a soft laugh when Magnus slipped his hands up the front of his shirt. Magnus walked his fingers up his chest to play with the hair there, and even pinched his nipples between his fingers and thumbs. Alec only twisted to claim a kiss, going straight back to seeking out his targets. His _indifference_ only left Magnus more determined.

Flattening his hands against Alec's chest Magnus slid them from his shirt, raising them again only to start unbuttoning. Alec even _helped_ him by shrugging out of the shirt when it was opened, still while taking aim, stepping around the shirt as it glided to the floor. Magnus returned his attention to Alec's chest, though this time while mouthing over his shoulders as he did. _Still_ Alec was unaffected. Even playing with his hair did nothing; Alec only pressed his head back into Magnus' hand inviting more.

Magnus toyed with the button of his jeans next, pausing to snap his fingers for the targets to move only in the direction Alec was facing instead of all around him.

"You just made it even easier," Alec told him, even adjusting his stance when Magnus cupped him through his jeans.

Magnus continued to tug and mold him feeling Alec thicken, beginning to rut against him. He popped the button on Alec's jeans and slid his fly down, still without reaction. Not _entirely_, though no reaction that would make him _stop_. Alec let a soft hum fall from his lips as Magnus first cupped him through his boxers, then tugged him free. Magnus rested a hand on Alec's hip as he stroked him hard, snorting in disbelief as Alec's arrows still continued to fly. He yanked on Alec's jeans pushing them down enough to expose him. Alec only straightened his spine and pressed back against him firmer.

"You really are determined to be stubborn," Magnus said, stroking his fingers down Alec's back and squeezing his ass.

"Have you _met_ me?" Alec called over his shoulder, in clear imitation of _him_. That wouldn't do at _all_. With a snap of his fingers to slick them, Magnus stroked between Alec's cheeks, circling over his hole. Alec only pressed back for it, humming as he slid a finger into him.

"Good?"

"Mmhmm."

Magnus splayed his hand on Alec's hip as he worked his fingers into him, massaging over his prostate and smiling for his answering moans. Alec's hips even stuttered back chasing for more of the same as he withdrew his fingers, his shoulders dropping as Magnus pushed back in. Though nothing stopped Alec taking aim.

"You really are determined," Magnus said, both impressed by Alec's restraint and mildly exasperated that he hadn't distracted him properly yet. Alec didn't even answer, only glancing over his shoulder for yet more arrows.

Magnus refilled the quiver again then walked around Alec, fingers trailing across his skin as he moved. He leaned into him mouthing over his Deflect rune with no effect, kissing a path down his chest as he sunk to his knees. Alec called out as he began to lap his tongue over his cock but it was a calmer, far quieter sound than usually fell from his mouth. Magnus dragged his lips over his length before sucking him in, intent on teasing him just to make him miss even _one_ target. Even swallowing around Alec did nothing but make him gasp and stutter, the dull thud of the target hitting out of Magnus' eye line.

"Is your stamina rune activated?" Magnus asked in suspicion as he rose to his feet, taking Alec in hand.

"Of course not."

Alec's runes were still present, fading on his skin and no longer working for him. Though Magnus thought he had every reason to be suspicious. How on earth was he keeping so _still_?

"I think it's you, Magnus," Alec said as though answering his internal thought. "I think it's you, and your magic."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. I feel like your magic is a part of mine too—a part of _me_, anyway. Maybe… I'm not distracted, because all this, all these targets, and arrows? It's all _you_. You're all around me, Magnus."

"Well. I hardly think it would be appropriate to have another warlock here to give you target practice while I do _this_," Magnus replied, altering his grip on Alec exactly how he liked and earning himself a whimper and a snorted kiss smacked to his cheek. But still there was no break in Alec's concentration.

"No one else is invited."

"_Good_."

"I don't know if this is really a fair test of my focus, though. I shouldn't have been unfocused in the first place."

"Alexander. You were days into your transformation. Your body needed time to get used to so many new things. No one would blame you if your focus was a little _off_."

"_I_ would."

"Yes," Magnus agreed, wrapping his arms around Alec's waist and pressing a kiss to his shoulder. "But that is because you insist on trying to be everything to everyone all at once."

Alec continued to fire at his targets, ducking to get a kiss to the side of Magnus' head. "Is this your way of telling me you want us to take another vacation already?"

"We haven't finished this one yet."

"I know. Don't tell me you're not already dreaming up the next one."

"A _real_ one," Magnus said, "one that wasn't necessary purely to ensure that you took time to recover."

Alec grinned as Magnus pulled back to look at him. "I still wish I could have seen everyone's faces when you marched in telling them I was taking off."

"It is a memory I will treasure, and share with you at some point," Magnus agreed, smiling as he took Alec back in hand without warning, and Alec stumbled for it, his eyes closing in bliss just for a half-second before he was firing at a target yet again.

"How about now?"

"Oh, but I have other plans for you, Alexander."

"Like what?"

Magnus dropped back to his knees to mouth over his cock, getting his hands between Alec's legs to slip his fingers back into him. Alec had the decency to groan for it, even rock his hips back and forth chasing Magnus' mouth and fingers, but annoyingly continued nocking and firing arrows without missing a single target. Even Magnus snapping his fingers to free Alec entirely of his clothes only earned him a blast of laughter and a slight shiver as his skin adjusted to being exposed to the air.

"You really are determined, aren't you?" Magnus said as he stood again, smiling that Alec at least whimpered for the quick withdrawal of his fingers.

"Obviously."

"Well, okay then." There was only one thing for it.

Alec's eyes narrowed in suspicion as Magnus stood in front of him, not quite blocking his view. "What?"

"Nothing," Magnus said with an elaborate stretch, then began to undress, teasingly slow. Alec's eyes dropped to his buttons then back at a target behind Magnus' shoulder, licking his lips and adjusting his stance.

"Nothing?"

"You are _focusing_, remember?" Magnus told him, peeling off his shirt and snapping his fingers to send it back to the cabin they were staying in, then taking his time to unzip his pants.

Again Alec's eyes dropped as he did, lingering for an extra second when Magnus rid himself of them and everything else he was wearing as well. Though it wasn't until he took himself in hand that Alec showed any sign of faltering. He dropped his aim briefly before shaking his head and refocusing, firing off two arrows in quick succession as though to compensate.

Deliberately noisy, Magnus smiled every time he stole Alec's attention, changing his grip, stroking his hand over his chest, doing all the things he knew Alec liked to watch him doing. He glanced down repeatedly to see Alec's cock twitching, even coming closer to reach out and stroke it in between stroking himself, before stepping back and grinning when Alec stumbled forward chasing for more.

"Surely you must be getting weary of firing the same arrows," Magnus said even as he replenished the quiver yet again.

"Not at all."

"Really," Magnus said, snapping his fingers and holding them up so Alec wouldn't miss how they glistened. He curled his hand around Alec's waist for balance then tilted his hips back, biting on his lip as he worked himself open.

"What are you doing?" Alec asked, his voice that raspy pitch that put a flutter in Magnus' stomach and stole the strength from his knees.

"You know what I'm doing."

"You're trying to distract me," Alec said with a confused frown as he had to twist to hit a target for seeing it half a second late.

"That was the entire point of this activity, was it not?"

Alec opened his mouth to protest, but stopped himself, only narrowing his eyes as he glared at Magnus with a smile. "Not the point."

"Oh, no?"

"Magnus—"

Magnus tackled him to the forest floor with a quick burst of magic to cushion their fall, covering the ground with blankets even before they hit. He crawled into Alec's lap sending his bow and quiver scattering to their side with a careless wave, sinking down on his cock even before Alec had his hands against the floor to brace himself. Alec arched up for it, head thudding to the ground and a long groan bursting from his mouth, eyes closing immediately in bliss.

"You were saying?" Magnus asked as he stirred his hips adjusting to the feel of Alec inside him. Alec adjusted to lean back on one hand, stroking the other over Magnus' thigh and chest before resting it loosely on his side.

"Nothing at all."

"No?" Magnus asked, stroking his hands over Alec's chest then gripping him at the shoulder as he moved. Alec smiled, angling his head for a kiss before dropping back without warning, sprawled out on the forest floor. He stroked his hands up Magnus' thighs and gripped him at the waist as he pressed his feet into the floor. He thrust up into Magnus once, twice to match his pace then let his arms fall and grinned up at him, letting his legs fall open.

Magnus splayed his hands over Alec's chest as he rode him, stirring his hips in the exact way he knew he loved. Alec's eyes fluttered closed, his hands reaching beyond the blankets to stir in the leaves. His hips stuttered in sharp thrusts angling him just right for Magnus to grind down on, the sound of their groans carrying in the air around them and into the forest beyond.

Magnus _loved_ seeing Alec like this, loved the smirk on his face whenever they were outdoors together indulging in one another. Alec cracked one eye open giving him a knowing look for his thoughts, then held him up by the waist and thrust up into him sharp and fast until Magnus was calling out.

"Just there," Alec growled out, the growl in his voice and the tightening of his grip telling Magnus he wouldn't last much longer. Magnus took himself in hand stroking in time for every one of Alec's thrusts, groaning and falling forward as he came. He closed his eyes as Alec shuddered, humming for the feel of him spilling inside and writhing back as Alec's hips continued to stutter. Alec dropped his grip on him letting his limbs drop to the forest floor with a soft sigh.

"Okay. You distracted me. You win."

Magnus curled his hands over Alec's shoulders, grinning down at him in triumph. "Yes. I think I did."


End file.
